Such doors comprise a curtain that is capable of being raised and lowered quickly. One kind of door comprises a flexible curtain capable of being wound up or folded concertina-like at the top of the door. When such doors are of a certain width, or when they are required to withstand wind pressure, they are reinforced by reinforcing bars disposed at regular vertical intervals up the door. The ends of the bars can slide in slideways formed by or contained in lateral uprights framing the door-bay that is opened and closed by the door.
The invention relates more particularly to a door of the latter kind, and it relates to a door that is more particularly adapted for use in workshops or warehouses for foods or pharmaceuticals. In this kind of installation, attempts are made to eliminate dirt traps, i.e. spaces or volumes that are inaccessible to cleaning and in which all kinds of dust or waste can accumulate and stagnate and thus allow bacteria to develop. In particular, doors together with their drive systems and their need to be operable constitute privileged zones for dirt traps and for volumes that are inaccessible to cleaning.
An object of the invention is to provide a door that is capable of being washed completely, and in which bacteria traps are reduced or eliminated.